Beverage machines are used to produce a variety of beverages in a variety of establishments such as, for example, cafeterias, restaurants, and convenience stores (collectively, “establishments”). Operators, managers, owners, and others in charge of such establishments (referred to hereinafter for simplicity as “Owners”) are often faced with several tasks related to beverage machines. These tasks include, such as, for example, selecting a particular beverage machine, deciding on an arrangement or location for each piece of beverage equipment in the establishment, and ordering raw materials for use in the machine. It would be useful for Owners to have a tool to help them with such tasks.
In addition, Owners may also be responsible for analyzing the profitability of the purchased beverage machines or comparing the profitability of several beverage machines under consideration for purchase. It would be useful for owners to have a tool to assist them in such profitability analyses.
The present disclosure relates to a system, method, and computer program product for assisting owners in designing a beverage bar. The term “beverage bar” as used throughout this disclosure is meant to include any arrangement or configuration of one or more pieces of equipment, such as, but not limited to, beverage machines on a counter within an establishment. The system allows virtual manipulation of various beverage machines. The term beverage bar is intended to be expansively interpreted and is not limited to beverage equipment. Reference to “beverage” and “beverage equipment” is used for clarity and efficiency even though any type of equipment placement is contemplated under this application. Also provided is a system which functions to analyze the profitability of a particular beverage bar configuration. Finally, the system provides detailed specification sheets on the beverage machines selected to be included in the beverage bar for easy analysis and/or ordering.
Additional features will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of drawings exemplifying the best mode as presently perceived.